Tasuku Kurosaki/Gallery
Manga Kurosaki DAISY.png Deadpanned.png DaisyGettingEmailFromTeru567.jpg DoctorKurosaki5687.jpg JanitorKurosaki6776.jpg JanitorKurosakiSleeping546.jpg JumpTeruTasukiCatchAsk787.jpg KuroHug798.jpg KurosakiInSuit68708.jpg KurosakiPlayingInnocent566.jpg KurosakiTalkingToTeruOnPhone4765.jpg KurosakiTasukiSmile677.jpg KurosakiTeasingTeruOnPhone6767.jpg KurosakiTheHeroOfJustice4677.jpg KurosakiWorried76587.jpg LaugingTasuku7667.jpg PuppyCuddleKurosakiTeru56.jpg SadKurosaki5768.jpg ScaredAndReallyWorriedTasuku.jpg ScaryKurosaki-san56.jpg Tasuku56.jpg UsualTeruAndKurosaki647.jpg|Teru and Kurosaki going to the school WarmSmileHappyTasuku6577.jpg WetKurosaki657.jpg YoungKurosakiTasuku980.jpg tumblr_ljgzbeFF0o1qdieuto1_500.jpg|Kurosaki and Teru in the winter. Teri kurosaki picnic.jpg|Kurosaki and Teru lying on the grass. 218092_116956498383186_100002065087390_154381_736066_n.jpg|Kurosaki's smile. 26529 103222289708375 100000618133325 87886 335332 n.jpg|Kurosaki is sleeping next to Teru. 205221 116955901716579 100002065087390 154350 794739 n.jpg|Teru and Kurosaki under the rain. kurosaki as a little.png|Kurosaki as a child. tasuku.JPG|Kurosaki's worried face. 227083_214364758587494_100000419138731_753152_5278276_n.jpg|Kurosaki is eating papico by sucking on it. 34950_1488938740088_1132535684_31408722_2171223_n.jpg|Kurosaki under the rain. 216312_116956368383199_100002065087390_154373_1255610_n.jpg|"What are you hiding from me?" injured kurosaki.jpg|Injured Kurosaki. I'm not going to let go of your hanf.jpg|"I'm not going to let go of your hand." daisy smokkking.jpg|Kurosaki smoking. Almost kiss.jpg|Almost Kiss. Fell in love.jpg|"I already fell in love with you...a long time ago". Teru kurosaki hug.jpg|Kurosaki hugging Teru. Kurosaki teru neck kiss.jpg|Teru holding up Kurosaki. kurosaki take it off.jpg|"Take it off". i'm behind you right now.jpg|"I'm behind you right now." Are you daisy.jpg|"Are you Daisy?" Are you daisy wrong stupid.jpg|"Wrong,Stu-pid." kurosaki sick.jpg|Kurosaki has fever. I will just learn to love everything about you.jpg|"I will just learn to love everything about you." close to kiss.jpg|Close enough for a kiss. Kurosaki to Teru what would you do if i were daisy.jpg|"What would you do if i were Daisy?" shooting face.png|Kurosaki's and Teru's shooting face. :< kurosaki full view.jpg|Kurosaki's full view. I made it in time.jpg|"I made it in time." tumblr_lccuypVgPv1qaa9d1o1_500.jpg|"I just don't want to take for granted the kindness of that person who helps me." worried daisy.jpg|Kurosaki's worried face. Now you realise how scary i can get.jpg|"Now you realise how scary I can get?" Teru watch Kurosaki sleep..jpg|Teru is watching how cute Kurosaki is sleeping. 182836 129618067108013 100001794607389 186321 1971078 n.jpg|Kurasaki is eating Teru's ice-cream. Kurosaki DENGEKI DAISY.png 167569 1434214309917 1669717870 839809 5996488 n.jpg|Teru and Kurosaki holding hands. Jump to me.jpg|"If you fall, I will catch you. I will be waiting time after time." Kurosaki saves kiyoshi.jpg|Kurosaki saves Kiyoshi from being hit by a car. Kurosakki saves kiyoshi.jpg|Kurosaki saves Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi cries after being saved by kurosaki.jpg|Kiyoshi cries after being saved by Kurosaki. Kurosaki and kiyoshi who did you call.jpg|"Who did you just call?" no way kurosaki daisy.jpg|"There's just no way Kurosaki can be Daisy". Then i ll just tell you about the person i like.jpg|"Then I'll just tell you about the person I like." kurosaki in teru's arms.jpg|"Your hands are cold, it feels nice..." Acting weird.jpg|"You're acting weird." ROFLLLLLll.jpg|Kiyoshi accidentally cuts Teru's skirt... which causes Kurosaki's nose to bleed. cute riko and kurosaki.jpg|Cute Kurosaki and Riko. Kurosaki and teru SERIOUS.jpg|Kurosaki and Teru acting serious. Kurosaki sent flying andou.jpg|Kurosaki sends Andou flying. Teru tasuku hug.jpg|Tasuku hugs Teru. tasuku if you hurt my princess.jpg|"If you hurt my princess, this faithful servant will not know what he'll do next." Sou remember the sin of Daisy.jpg|"Remember the sins of "Daisy"." smoking collection.jpg|Kurosaki's smoking collection. Colored 022.jpg|Volume 9 cover, unmarked. Dengekidaisy01 cvr.jpg|Dengeki Daisy Volume 1 cover, English edition. 208641 116580538420782 100002065087390 152122 5653210 n.jpg|Teru and Kurosaki with daisies. 215801 116580605087442 100002065087390 152125 1320903 n.jpg|Teru and Kurosaki in the summer. Dengeki457.jpg 021.jpg|Kurosaki, Souichiro and Teru. 165154 124198557649964 100001794607389 158572 16200 n.jpg|Dengeki Daisy Calendar 2010. DAISY_38_01.jpg|Kurosaki in the manga. 7.jpg 6.jpg 5.jpg 3.jpg 1.jpg Sept 2009 5.jpg Kurosaki 5.jpg Juny 2008.jpg Feb 2009.jpg 4.jpg 2.jpg Tumblr li3wxrBrq51qgbrpgo1 1280.jpg Dengeki356.jpg Dengeki43.jpg Daisy09 l.jpg Tumblr_lpguoeLtz81qfur2qo1_500.jpg Lqlqlq00.jpg|Colorful Daisy. 218114_116956418383194_100002065087390_154377_5541125_n.jpg|Kurosaki and Teru under the rain. On Article Kurosaki DAISY.png Lqlqlq00.jpg Fan Art if you fall i will catch you i will be waiting time after time.jpg|Cyndi Lauper - Time After Time: "If you fall, I will catch you. I will be waiting time after time." 34778 1489543195199 1132535684 31410109 3511726 n.jpg|"I just don't want to take for granted the kindness of that person who helps me." Fan colouring. teru and kurosaki at school fan art.JPG|Kurosaki and Teru at school. Fan colouring. 65189_1365074301646_1675316187_763946_8078744_n.jpg 15316_1427502049208_1282514746_1224849_2916193_n.jpg|"That's Beautiful". Fan colouring. 15316_1427503009232_1282514746_1224856_4394502_n.jpg|"People are not that nice in the real world, stupid." Fan colouring. 165546_104431656297751_100001927510367_35755_25608_n.jpg 15316 1427499649148 1282514746 1224831 143130 n.jpg|Kurosaki is smoking. 199464_106690959413945_100002191256905_65004_1404966_n.jpg 183127 102852016463798 100002170002641 24326 2193312 n.jpg|The coolest guy you will ever meet. kurosaki_tasuku_by_bletisan-d3itad7.png|Version 1 kurosaki_tasuku_cx_by_katiefoo-d3khy24.png|Version 2 34778_1489543115197_1132535684_31410107_3341028_n.jpg 34950_1488938660086_1132535684_31408720_4072960_n.jpg 15316_1427506129310_1282514746_1224863_3299138_n.jpg 12297_108736579153697_100000520652377_153025_2284637_n.jpg|Chapter Five, Fan colouring. 15316 1427500209162 1282514746 1224832 2160115 n.jpg The_Fourth_Man_by_NickyNomNom.jpg 26038_117779154902383_100000108961453_297073_5870908_n.jpg|Kurosaki in a suit. 207026_117937418285094_100002065087390_160724_4289406_n.jpg Kurosaki_Blushes_Colored_by_i_hEaRt_RaN_cHaN.jpg TeruxKurosaki_by_Babu_chan.jpg Teru_and_Kurosaki_by_Siscoh.jpg kurosaki_by_moonlitrose5-d40zzy7.jpg 35991_1488935099997_1132535684_31408705_931804_n.jpg 217488_116579748420861_100002065087390_152113_2795669_n.jpg|"Why would you bring this girl so close to me?" Err Dengeki Daisy by fflightningxiii.jpg 4845471637 917d46640c b.jpg|Chapter 7: He will protect me. Fan colouring. 228755_221491144529611_100000061801949_953460_3221421_n.jpg Lovers in Fall Dengeki Daisy by OtakuRi.jpg Category:Galleries